uncontrollable urge
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: hibari see chrome in his and can't hold his sexual tensions back any longer


Chrome opened the bedroom door and crawled in bed, next to her husband Hibari, who was reading, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She was in one of his shirt, he blushed when he saw the pale skin revealed around her chest. He was turned on by her appearance, he could see the black panties she was wearing. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he wanted to hear her moans even though he's heard them a million times before.

He grabbed the collar of the shirt pulled her into a deep kiss, Chrome reacted to the rough kiss and forced her tongue in his mouth. Their breathing became rapid Hibari moved his figure over her, his fingers moved down the side of the shirt she was wearing. "H-Hibari-san" she whispered when pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva on her chin. He was aroused by her soft flustered face, he licked her lips before nibbling on her bottom lip. She yelped when she felt his hand grab her butt roughly as he gave her a squeeze every minute.

Chrome wrapped her arms around Hibari's neck and pulled her body against his and began panted on his lips making him want her even more. "Don't tease me" he growled pulling the shirt over her torso, her small innocent body was now exposed. She looked away trying to hide her red face, he noticed it right away and wanted to see her red face.

He ran his tongue over her neck and took a small bite of her, she gasped as he bit her a few more time. "Hibari-san" she screeched trying her best not scream and wake the kids that were still sleeping in the room next to them. "H-Hibari-san, th-the kids… will-will we wake them?" she managed to breath out, "No their fine, however. It seems that you want me to stop, do you?" he asked looking at her, "No, I want you to keep going but…" she was cut off by Hibari's lips roughly her. She pulled him closer trying to tighten the grip she had on, Hibari pushed his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue. He love she taste, she tasted so sweet but he wanted to taste her more.

He pulled back stared at her waiting for her permission taste her, she tilted her as his calm expression turned to lust. He gave her two more minutes to nod but no response to his silent question. He grunted and attacked her breast with his lips and tongue. She bit her thumb nail as the sensation from the act reached her panties, he was making it difficult for her not to moan. He was beginning to become angry with chrome, she wasn't moaning. "I warned you" he murmured, as he bit softly down on her nipple, "Hibari-san… ahhh" she moaned when she felt the his teeth on her nipple. He smirked and went back up to her neck nipping at her pale flesh.

She noticed that he was biting her neck, he usually tasted her after playing with her breast. "Hibari-san" she whispered pushing on his shoulder trying to get his attention "Yes my cute herbivore" he smiled brushing his lips over hers. She wanted to ask him to taste but she was too shy to ask. "Aww is my sweet herbivore asking me to taste her" he smirked when chrome's eyes widened "Well I wanted to hear you're moans but it seems you don't like this" he said frowning "No I want you to touch me but… I'm scared we'll wake the kids" she whispered, placing her hand on his rough chest. "Darling the kids could sleep through an explosion" his smile returned as he explained "are you sure" she questioned, moving her arms from his chest to his neck as her fingers massaged his neck, he nodded and slipped his fingers into her wet panties. He pumped two of his fingers in and out of her, she moaned loudly, closing her eyes tightly. "Hibari-san" she moan over and over, he stop "Why… did you stop?" she panted and opened her eye to find him taking her panties off. She covered her mouth knowing she was going moan loudly, he ran his tongue over her clit. Chrome screamed his name, he pumped his fingers in and out of her again as he went back up and muffled her moans with his lips. He pulled his two fingers out, "I…I haven't reach it yet" she panted, he looked at her then licked his pointer and middle finger. '_He's never done this_' she though '_what is he going…_' she was brought out of her thought when she felt the warm saliva on Hibari's fingers inside her. She jumped as he pumped in and out of her, once again Hibari muffled her moans with his lips. She clawed his back as she reached her climax, Hibari's fingers were covered in her fluid.

Chrome felt something rubbing leg and noticed his erection, while he kissed her she took this as a chance to hear him moan. She put her hand on his erection, he growled in her mouth as she stroked his clothed erection. He refused to moan, he lost control and removed his jeans and boxers, chrome gasped when he pinned her to the bed. "H-Hibari-san…nnnughh" she moaned as she felt his tip touching her entrance, he pushed himself in her. "Aaahhhh" she screamed as he entered her, he pushed in and out of her, pleasuring both of them. He could feel himself close to climax as her walls swelled up around him, both reached their climax at the same time. "Hi-ba-ri-san" she moaned digging her nails into him as she came, Hibari just growled at the pleasuring feeling of his climax.

He fell on the mattress panting next to her, Chrome's face was covered in sweat and was stained chrisom red. She felt weaker then has ever felt but had enough strength to snuggle up in her husband's arms. "H-Hibari-san" she panted out as his lips connected with hers "sleep my cute herbivore" he whispered pulling her tight against his figure. She blushed as their bare flesh touched, but soon drifted off.


End file.
